Yule-Ball Blow Up
by WizMonCruWil
Summary: What would Hermione's kiss with Viktor Krum after the Yule Ball have looked like? And what it Ron had walked in on them? Read to find out! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Dueling Kisses

**Chapter 1: Dueling Kisses**

Hermione Granger was practically floating as she was escorted back to the Gryffindor portrait hole by Viktor Krum, the dashing Bulgarian champion. She still could not believe that he had chosen her to be his date for the Yule Ball. The hours of preparation had been worth it - all of it - to see the stunned, jealous looks on the faces of girls in his fan club. The shocked expressions of Lavendar and Pavarti - utterly priceless! It felt so wonderful, to have someone see her as beautiful. To have Viktor say she was beautiful when... someone else didn't. Her pink dress swishing around her ankles, she pulled a copy of the latest book she was reading - _A History of House Elf Enslavement_ \- from her handbag. Hermione turned to Krum happily.

"I had a great time, Viktor. Thank you so much."

Krum smiled. "You are velcome, Herm-o-ninny." His expression suddenly became very solemn, his gaze serious. "May I...?"

Hermione's brow creased in confusion. "Viktor, I'm not sure what you...Mmmm..." She gasped as she was cut off by Viktor taking her face in his hands, tilting her chin up, and firmly pressing his lips to hers.

For a moment, Hermione stood frozen, unsure what to do. This was her very first kiss! But Viktor tasted... nice. She felt his thick arms go about her waist, pulling her flush against his chest. He held her gently. After an instant, Hermione felt Viktor's tongue tickle her bottom lip, and she whimpered a little. Slowly, Hermione parted her lips, opening her mouth to him. She felt his tongue slide effortlessly down her throat, and her own played with it. It was an entirely new kind of magic. Hermione felt her nerves alight, and her copy of _A History of House Elf Enslavement_ tumbled from her hand and to the floor. Hermione began to return the kiss, snogging Viktor back as she twisted her lips into his. "Hmmmmm..." Her arms lazily encircled his neck, her fingers weaving themselves into the tendrils of his dark hair. Her eyes fluttered shut in pleasure. Yet even as she and Viktor embraced and kissed, as her normally hyper-active mind switched off, Hermione found herself thinking, almost inherently, one thought: _I'm betraying Ron, I'm being unfaithful to Ron, I don't want to hurt Ron..._ Quite unexpectedly, her imagination ran wild as she pretended it was Ron kissing her instead...

But then Viktor lifted Hermione clean off her feet and kissed her even more passionately. Hermione let her face go slack, let herself relax, and she lost herself in kissing, and being kissed by, Viktor Krum...

* * *

Ron Weasley was brooding. Fuming, as he stomped up the staircase towards the Gryffindor Common Room. The night had been an unmitigated disaster, and all he wanted to do was retreat into his dorm and wallow in his own misery before going to bed. He had bade Harry a sulking goodbye just a few minutes before, and hadn't even thought of saying goodnight to his "date," Padma Patil - she had ditched him quite a while ago.

Why did Hermione have to go with that git? Hell, he probably wouldn't have even been nearly as mad if she went with Draco sodding Malfoy. But _him_? Viktor Krum? Everything that Ron wasn't? That was more than Ron could bear.

As he crested over the landing just ahead of the portrait hole, he looked up... and stopped dead.

Hermione Granger - _his_ Hermione! The love of his life! - was wrapped in the arms of Viktor Krum. And they were kissing. Full-blown snogging. And from the way her eyes were closed, she was thoroughly enjoying it.

Ron felt his heart shatter, like a bullet just blasted through it. Tears pricked at his eyes, and an anguished sob lodged in his throat.

And then... a rage heated by one too many butterbeers, heated by more than a thousand suns, made Ron rush forward. Who knew where Krum's hands were? What if he was taking advantage of her?

A growl was wrenched from Ron's throat when we was almost on top of them; there was barely time for Hermione and Krum to break apart, their arms still around each other, before Ron had barreled into the Quidditch star like a bull and rammed them both to the ground. He didn't even notice how Hermione was dumped unceremoniously to the floor.

Ron's wand was in his hand before Hermione could scream or say anything. BANG! Viktor flopped back, now unconscious from a well-placed hex, and Ron made a note to thank Ginny for the little tip. Spinning about, he grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her to her feet, ignoring her horrified expression as he dragged her into a darkened corner of the corridor.

"Ronald Weasley! What in Merlin's name...?"

"Did he hurt you?" Ron demanded, his eyes alight with fear and concern.

"No," Hermione shook her head, perplexed.

"Did he _touch_ you?" Ron growled, his teeth bared.

Hermione gawked at him in offended disbelief. Though in her heart of hearts, she thought it was sweet that Ron would fret over her honor so much. "NO! It was just a kiss, Ronald! A kiss goodnight!"

"He should not have been taking advantage of you, Hermione! He could have grabbed you, and..." His throat clogged with the mere thought of it.

"I was fine!" Hermione insisted. "And why do you care who I kiss or go to a Ball with?"

"I care because it should have been ME!" Ron bellowed.

There was a brief silence as Hermione stared at him. Did he mean that he should have been the one to take her to the Ball? Or did he mean that he should have... _kissed_...? Then, she shook her head. "You should have thought of that, and plucked up the courage and asked me before somebody else did - and NOT as a last resort!" She sounded tearful, and moisture was indeed swimming behind her eyes.

"I was scared! And I'm your best mate - I thought..."

"You thought what, Ron? That I would just go with you, that you assumed I would?" Hermione's eyes blazed. "Best mates or not, I would expect you to approach me like a gentleman, just like anyone else!"

"Do you know how hard it was to see you with... _him_ tonight? Do you?" Ron demanded. "My night was a _joke_ without you! And seeing you then kissing that... git, who gets anything he wants without any effort - it makes me sick!"

So, he _was_ jealous. Hermione's heart did a little tap dance at that conclusion, and she refrained from smiling, pleased. Reminding herself of his words, they effectively angered her all over again. _Without any effort..._? Oh, couldn't he see that he hadn't needed to do much to make her fall in love with him when she was a little girl?

Wait, what? Fall in _love_? Hermione shook her head to clear it. "Goodnight, Ronald. I need some air..."

It happened so fast, Ron did not have time to think through his move. He saw her walking past him towards a still prone and unconscious Viktor Krum, and suddenly his hand was gripped around her wrist. He heard Hermione gasp and felt the rush of air caused by her body being whirled around to face him. She crashed up against his chest, her hand trapped between them as she stared up at him in confusion and fear. Ron's other arm encircled Hermione's waist, cradling her close. He didn't give her a moment to register what was happening before his lips crashed down on hers.

In the next instant, in one perfect moment, Ron felt Hermione soften, swoon in his embrace. Her muffled squeak of surprise turned into a content moan, and her free arm wound itself about his shoulders, her other hand fisting the ruffles of his dress robes. He watched as her impossibly brown orbs fluttered closed, and he felt his own eyelids droop.

But then, just as quickly as the kiss began, the feel of Hermione's lips finally, at long last, on his, was over, as he felt her pull away. His eyes were barely open in time to see the blur. SMACK! She had slapped him, hard across the face. Ron vaguely wondered if it stung as much as when she had punched Draco Malfoy last year.

Ron's heart broke all over again to see the expression on her face. She was slack-jawed, gazing at him in bewilderment. She appeared hurt, confused and angry. But even so, he spoke next, "That should have been your first kiss. And despite the reaction it got... I don't regret it."

Hermione's reaction seemed to come at a delay to her actual emotions, as both of her hands flew to her very kissed mouth in horror. Her face permanently flushed. "On, Merlin, Ron... I'm... I'm so sorry..." She burst into tears, and pushing past him, choking on every breath of air, she ran for the portrait hole, sobbing.

Ron stared after her, crushed. His last chance had probably gone right through that hole that the Fat Lady was now swinging shut. He had lost his best mate, and the woman he loved, forever. Dejectedly, Ron crossed over to Viktor's form, which was even now maddeningly still. Pulling out his wand, he manipulated Viktor's memories with Obliviate; with any luck, he would wake up here and think he had blacked out drunk. But when he got to the memory of Viktor kissing Hermione, Ron hesitated. Right away, he could see that Hermione had been telling the truth - everything had been above board, although how long that would have lasted, Ron could not say. Guiltily, he kept the memory of the kiss as it was, knowing Hermione would never forgive him if he tampered with it.

The task done, Ron turned for the Fat Lady when something caught his eye. Turning back, he noticed a propped-open book lying feet from Viktor's body. Likely Hermione's. He picked it up - _A History of House Elf Enslavement_. Ron smiled, in spite of himself. S.P.E.W... He would have to find a way to return it to her... and also apologize for being a foul git. Though she would probably never forgive him. Head down, Ron trudged sadly into the Common Room.


	2. Chapter 2: I Gave My Heart Away

**Chapter 2: I Gave My Heart Away**

The rest of the winter passed frostily for Ron and Hermione. Knowing what had transpired at least from Ron's perspective, Harry tried to make peace, but the wounds from Christmas night were clearly still fresh between his best friends. Neither of the pair would speak to each other beyond what was necessary, making for painfully awkward meals in the Great Hall.

The snow was still sticking resolutely to the ground as Valentine's Day approached. The annual Hogsmeade visit to celebrate the holiday was coming up, and this time, Ron was ready. He wanted to get back in Hermione's good graces, and hopefully apologize for what had happened, for the forced kiss between them, after the Ball. So, using what he knew about his best friend, he came up with a special way of asking her.

Using _A History of House Elf Enslavement_ , the book he had recovered for Hermione, Ron went through each page until he found the words he was looking for. One word at a time, he created a cipher, to ask Hermione to Hogsmeade. Then, he purchased a bouquet of roses, her favorite flower, to present to her.

The weekend before Valentine's Day, Ron nervously approached Hermione in the courtyard beyond the Clock Tower. Not even Harry's solid presence beside him, as moral support, was enough to quell his terror.

When Ron finally spotted Hermione, his heart stopped. She looked as remarkably beautiful as ever. But she was sitting on a bench with Viktor Krum, talking in low tones. Was it just his imagination, or did he catch the word 'Hogsmeade' come from the Quidditch star's lips?

"Hermione!" Ron called her name much too loudly, so loudly in fact, that the entire courtyard quieted to stare between him and her. Not caring, Ron dashed forward, Harry hot on his heels. "Hermione, there's something I want to ask you."

Hermione looked annoyed, and made no pretense of hiding the glare she sent his way. "What is it, Ronald? Viktor was just asking me..."

"No!" Again, Ron's voice was much too loud and desperate. He thrust _A History of House Elf Enslavement_ into her hand, and the accompanying cipher, even as he forget to tell her about the cipher, preferring instead to hold the bouquet of roses out to her. "Please, Hermione, will you go to Hogsmeade with me Valentine's Day week?"

Silence from everyone in the courtyard. Hermione was gaping at Ron, but her brown eyes were beaming as she beheld the roses. Viktor was glowering at Ron, but the redhead couldn't have cared less. His eyes were only for Hermione, anxiously awaiting her reply.

"Well, Ron, I don't know; you see, Viktor just asked me, and -"

"I'm trying to tell you that I love you," Ron croaked, the tears inundating him unbidden.

There was a sharp intake of breath as Hermione gasped. " _What_?" she breathed.

Sod it all! In that moment, Ron began to cry. "Please don't send me away. Please tell me there is still some way for me to say I'm sorry. My life has been a bloody _joke_ without you. I want my best friend back. Now, I know I'm not him -" he gestured to Krum. "Or Harry. I'm just... me. But I can still remember times when you looked at me, and I felt... special. And I still look at you, and I think..." his voice broke. "I'm home!"

The courtyard was so quiet, you could hear a pin drop. Hermione's eyes were swimming as she gaped at Ron. After a long silence, Hermione turned to Viktor, taking his hand and squeezing it. She appeared... apologetic?

"Viktor, I'm sorry. I am so flattered by how you feel about me, but..." and she gazed back at Ron with... love in her eyes. "My heart belongs to someone else. And to tell you the truth..." And her own voice cracked with emotion. "I gave my heart away a long time ago!"

Harry now stepped in. "Viktor... walk with me?"

The Bulgarian champion, looking stunned by the display before him, nodded. Kissing Hermione's hand, a look of understanding passed between them, and he left with Harry.

Hermione stood from the bench and approached Ron as if she was in a trance, her lips slightly parted. And then -

Standing on tiptoes, her hands gently framed his face and she softly kissed Ron right on the lips. Ron nearly dropped the roses as he pulled Hermione close and kissed her back. _This should have been our first kiss,_ he thought. Hermione closed her eyes dreamily. "I love you too!" she whispered against his lips, and her tongue soon parted Ron's mouth as, winding her limbs about him, she deepened the kiss.

After several long moments, the pair broke apart to applause, but neither Ron nor Hermione heard it. They were lost in their own world, as Hermione drummed her fingers contemplatively along Ron's jawline. Gently, she smiled.

" _That_ should have been our first kiss," she mused, unknowingly echoing Ron's own thoughts. Gingerly taking the bouquet of roses from him, she held them to her nose and smelled them, her smile deepening.

"How did you know roses were my favorite flower?" She was smiling, amused and touched.

Ron turned as red as his hair and shuffled his feet. "I... I asked Harry."

Hermione finally nodded. "Yes, Ron. I'd love to go to Hogsmeade with you."

Ron beamed in utter relief, and holding out his hand, Hermione shyly accepted it. As they made to exit the courtyard, they ran into Viktor and Harry. The Bulgarian champion held out his hand.

"You have real guts, Ronald Veasley. You are very lucky."

Gaping, it took Ron a moment to take the hand and shake it. Viktor now turned to Hermione. "I am very happy for you."

Platonically, Hermione pecked Viktor on the cheek. Then, she and Ron, hand in hand, went for a stroll along the Black Lake. Pausing by the water, Hermione spun about and put her arms around Ron, gently kissing his lips.

"I'm sorry," Ron whispered.

"I know. So am I," she murmured. "I forgive you."

* * *

It was a lovely date, that next weekend over Valentine's Day in Hogsmeade. Hermione and Ron strolled, hand-in-hand, through the streets and shopfronts, shyly stealing glances and smiles at each other. The whole time, they laughed and chatted, both about the amusing and about the serious, learning even more about each other. Flirtatious kisses and embraces followed, as the pair slowly began to embark on a romantic relationship, building for themselves a tender intimacy.

Naturally, they were the last students to return to Hogwarts castle, trailing through the snow and enjoying just being together, undaunted by the rapidly fading light glancing off the white, snowy landscape. Just inside the courtyard, Ron spotted one of the Beauxbatons carriages left over from the Yule Ball. Stuck in a high snowdrift, it had never been moved, and was now conspicuously empty. Playfully, he helped Hermione into the carriage, then hopped onto the driver's perch.

"Where to, miss?" he joked back to his new girlfriend as she poked her head through the front, giggling.

"To the stars," Hermione whispered. Seizing him by his overcoat, she dragged a chuckling Ron back into the carriage with her. Laughing, the pair wrapped their arms about each other, laughing in each other's embrace until the merriment faded away. Both Ron and Hermione became quite solemn, the lust and love and desire hooding over their eyes.

Seeing what looked like trepidation in Hermione's eyes, Ron murmured, "You nervous?"

Her gaze never wavered. "No," she whispered, and she had never felt more sure of anything in her life. With deep love, she took his fingers in between her palms and gently kissed the tips of each one. Pausing to gaze into his eyes, she suddenly, boldly, whispered:

"Put your hands on me, Ron."

Gently, she guided his calloused palm to her breast before kissing him, a long sensuous kiss that sent her tongue into his mouth and nearly knocked the breath from her body. Slowly, Ron bent her back onto the cushioned seat, so that he lay on top of her...

Hours later, it was deep night, the lights from the castle just shimmering onto the windows of the carriage. Despite the cold nip in the air and snow outside, the glassy panes of the carriage appeared fogged over. Suddenly, a hand slapped onto the glass, leaving behind a dewey print.

Inside the carriage, the atmosphere was significantly warmer, as a naked Ron and Hermione undulated against each other in their passion "Uhhh... Mmmm... Hmmm..." The beautiful young witch moaned in pleasure as Ron made slow, sweet, tender love to her. Pausing in a gentle kiss, a spent but aroused Hermione amorously caressed her lover's face. All that could be heard between them was their panting breaths as they recovered from exerting themselves.

"You're trembling..." she murmured.

"Don't worry," Ron hissed. "I'll be all right." And he kissed Hermione softly to sooth her. When they broke the kiss, Hermione let the words tumble out, as if she had not the time to utter them:

"I want to be your wife." She flushed pink at Ron's blinking stare. "I want to bear your child." And lacing her fingers through his, she laid them both to rest on her flat stomach. Though she knew that labor would be painful, it would be worth it for the fruit of her loins to be both a part of Ron and a part of her. At Ron's astonished look, she amended quickly, stammered, "Not... not right now. But... someday." She smiled weakly. Ron beamed back, looking as though all his dreams had come true at once.

"Nothing would make me happier than to marry you, love," he vowed. "And... I happen to think you would look bloody sexy... carrying my children inside of you..." He drummed his hands along her abdomen softly.

Hermione gulped, her voice raspy. "Do... do you think... we should tell Harry about us?"

Ron laughed. "My love, he probably already knows. We'll get his blessing, believe me. But for right now, I just want to be with you."

And smiling into each other's eyes, the paramours continued to cuddle and kiss and make love long into the night.


End file.
